


Karma Sutra

by BookofOdym



Series: Sadist Reed [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Autofellatio, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sadism, Watersports, human urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: After Steve is emailed an explicit video of a member of his team, he takes revenge on the man who sent it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reed Richards
Series: Sadist Reed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Karma Sutra

**Author's Note:**

> The situation from the first story: Reed is fucking Hank, Hank believes that Reed and Sue have an open relationship, Reed and Sue do not have an open relationship.  
> Like the last story, this one is quite dark.

Maybe Reed should have expected one of the Avengers to come to visit him after the stunt with the video. Henry hadn't talked to him since they had completed that scene, and he was somewhat suspicious that someone had gotten involved because that entire team treated Pym like he was liable to break at any moment. No calls and no texts meant that someone had gotten to his phone and blocked Reed's number, which was annoying. They acted like none of them had ever fucked Hank during a mental breakdown. Or married him.

He hadn't expected Captain America to come and have a talk with him about it, though, so when the front door rang, and he glanced at the screen, seeing Steve Rogers standing on the street below had been nothing short of a surprise. Without thinking, Reed buzzed the man in.

The blond was in street clothes, and he wasn't carrying his shield, but his demeanor was nothing short of dangerous as he strode across the room and grabbed Reed's collar.

"You." He growled, spittle flying from behind his clenched teeth. "Do you maybe want to explain to me why I received a video of a teammate fingering his anal prolapse, begging me to come fuck it?"

The scientist glared up at him defiantly. "I don't know anything about that. Whatever fetishes Henry engages in, they have nothing to do with me."

The hand tightened on the fabric of his collar. "I didn't specify who it was, and your voice is loud and clear on the video." He drew back the hand that wasn't holding Reed in place, and it was evident that he was fully intent on punching him in the face.

"Oh, Steve!" Sue came around the corner, she looked genuinely pleased to see the man, and Cap let go of her husband's collar reflexively, no one wanted to deal with Susan Richards when she was feeling protective. "It's been ages, how have you been?"

Steve kept his furious eyes on Reed as he replied: "Good morning, Sue, sorry, I wanted to talk to your husband in private."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my wife."

Cap's jaw clenched. "If you want to talk about Hank in front of your wife," he ground out, "then be my guest."

"Is he alright?" Sue asked, sounding genuinely concerned, she really had no idea about any of this. "You didn't lose him during an episode again, did you?"

It was wrong, Reed knew it was wrong, but he jumped on the opportunity anyway. "That's why Steve's here, honey, he wants me to track Giant-Man."

Unbelievably, Sue believed him, she even offered to take Ben and search the city. There was no way that Reed wouldn't feel guilty after that. But Steve gripped his shoulder and forcibly led him into a secluded room.

"My issue," Steve slammed the door shut behind him hard enough that the walls shook, "is that Hank is mentally ill and-

"Mentally ill? The man has bipolar disorder, he's not incapable of giving consent. He can have a full and healthy sex life."

Steve barked out a laugh.

"You're treating Henry like he's made of glass."

"The problem here is that you're treating him like he's made of plasticine!"

Steve rested his hand on the table next to Reed, and too late, the scientist realized that he was being hemmed in.

"But you really are, aren't you? Made of plasticine. I could do anything I wanted to you, and your body would slide right back into place." Steve flashed teeth at him, and Reed suddenly felt very nervous. "Stop acting like some hotshot dom because you fucked the biggest pussy in North America."

It didn't take long for the super soldier to have Reed naked and sprawled out on the floor, his arms tied up in a knot behind his back, his traitorous cock was already half-hard. Steve had pushed his legs apart and had two fingers lodged deep in his hole. He brushed them up against the scientist's prostate, and Reed keened in response.

Steve flashed a grin down at him, except it couldn't really be called a grin; it was more like he just showed his teeth for a second. "I knew it, you were acting like a dom, but deep down, you're just another little bitch, desperate for a real man to give you his dick, and you're in luck."

Mister Fantastic's eyes practically bulged out of his head when Steve revealed himself, it wasn't like Reed couldn't stretch, but the super-soldier serum had obviously effected the other man, his cock was double the size of that of an average man, and his balls were obscenely swollen, it looked like baseballs were hanging between his legs.

Steve gave him what looked like an apologetic look. "I haven't had sex in months, and I've been rock hard since I saw the video. The least you can do is take responsibility."

Reed found himself nodding before he could even think about it, and Steve immediately pushed the thick head of his cock up against Reed's barely used hole, Sue had convinced him to take a strap once or twice, but that was where his experiences of anal ended.

With barely any preamble, Steve began to push into him, Reed stretched easily, so he didn't need much preparation, but even he was struck by the feeling of fullness when Rogers was fully seated inside him. It was somewhat unbelievable that Sharon or Bernie would be able to fit all of that.

The super soldier gave a pleased groan. "Fuck, you're tight."

"That's because-" Reed started because even in a moment like this he was incapable of not giving an overly complicated scientific explanation for how his body worked, only to be cut off by Steve slamming into him particularly hard, the head of his cock ramming right up against Reed's prostate, causing him to cry out. Clearly, the good Captain was not in the mood to listen to technobabble.

The soldier set up a heavy pace, fucking into the other man hard and fast, and Reed was already becoming somewhat oversensitized, every time the blond thrust into him, he slammed directly into the scientist's prostate, and Reed's eyes were close to rolling back in his head from the pleasure.

That was when Cap grabbed the back of his neck, forcing his head forward and down until he was bent almost in two, and the tip of Reed's cock was pressing up against his own lips. Reed didn't need to be told what to do, he opened his mouth, and allowed his own cock to slide down his throat. He gagged around it at first, but the feeling of the warm wet cavern spasming around his member more than made up for it. He bobbed his own head, Steve didn't have to do it for him, and when the rush of semen flooded into his mouth, he drunk it down eagerly.

Steve came not that long after, he grunted, and stilled, his hips pressed right up against Reed's ass as his cum flowed up into his guts, and just kept going. Reed had expected as much, from his earlier glimpse of the man's swollen testicles, but apparently, Captain America produced an inhuman amount of semen. Reed closed his eyes, intent on waiting it out.

"Look at your belly," Steve said, sounding proud of himself, and the scientist took a tentative glance downwards, it looked slightly distended, stretched out by the amount of cum the super-soldier had just shot up into him. "You look pregnant."

"A few months," Reed agreed, it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Hm," Steve nodded, "We should go for the full nine. Luckily for you, my little bitch, I haven't taken a leak since this morning."

"Rogers," his voice sounded slightly panicked, "wait just a second," but it was already far too late, hot piss was flooding into his ass, and it felt like a fire hose.

The thing about having a body like Reed's was that it wasn't a particularly sturdy container if Steve were to piss inside an average human, it probably wouldn't have much effect at all, structurally, it would remain in the same structural shape, but with Reed's body, it would expand with the liquid like a balloon. Soon enough, the other man's piss and cum had formed a large bulge in his belly.

"Isn't this interesting," Steve cooed, rubbing his hand over Reed's distended stomach. "I think I like you like this. Luckily. I brought a plug along."


End file.
